Many processes use checklists to ensure that a desired protocol is followed while carrying out the process. These checklists are often quoted in legal proceedings, to prove that the desired protocols have been performed and to avoid charges of negligence. Unfortunately, checklists are often overlooked, in whole or in part, for various reasons, such as forgetfulness, heavy workload, momentary distraction, and the like. Thus, it is often necessary or desirable to be able to prove that a checklist has been performed, properly and entirely. However, in the past there has been no reliable automated computerized way to perform comprehensive checklist verification, together with logging and saving proof. Furthermore, paper-based checklists and manual entry computerized systems are impractical to use away from a desk or fixed workstation. Thus, none of the prior art in process control has been entirely satisfactory.